Sasuke's Secret Shame
by CheyRox
Summary: SasuNaru One-shot  Sasuke and Naruto end up alone in Sasuke's house and Sasuke is just aching to let Naruto know about his secret shame.  Rated M just in case. Please R


I knew was being watched. I could feel the gaze on the back of my head. When I turned around I couldn't see anyone but I knew the blond was hiding in the shadows somewhere. _Dobe_, I thought. I just knew it was him making sure I didn't hurt his precious Sakura-Chan. I despise that girl. Why did he have to love her so much? It would be much easer to kill her if it wouldn't upset him so much. He would probably kill me if he ever found out that I even thought about killing his lover. I hate fan girls and she's one of my biggest ones too. Why can't he see I like him and not anyone else? I've woken up many times with a hard-on because I had an erotic dream about my teammate. I blame Kakashi. If it wasn't for him and his damn icha-icha paradise books I wouldn't even be in this mess!

When I reached my front door the gaze on the back of my head went away. I exhaled and unlocked my door. _So today won't be the day_, I thought. The day he finally realizes that he loves me as much as I love him. When I walked in my door I was attacked. The blond had pinned me to the floor and was staring in my eyes with an emotion I couldn't quite put my finger on. He had managed to kick my door closed while preventing me from moving out from under him. Being under him caused me to get a little aroused and that made me furious.

"GET OFF ME DOBE!" I yelled. I didn't want him to feel my secret shame.

"Oh calm down teme. I'm not going to kill you." He said calmly.

"As if you could." I glared at him hoping that it would make him get off me.

"Actually, I came here to ask you something." A small blush arose to his cheeks.

"Well spit it out dobe!" A pained look crossed his face.

"I wanted to ask you if you would…if you like to go get something to eat."

"With you?" I asked

"Of course with me, who else?" he huffed. "So do you want to or not?"

"No but I do want to fuck you." I took his momentary shock to turn us over so I was straddling him.

"GET OFF ME TEME!" he yelled. "WHAT THE HELL S WRONG WITH YOU TODAY?"

"What's wrong with me? You were the one who attacked me in my own home and asked me out!"

"You're the one with a hard-on." he retorted. "And I was just asking if you would like to have dinner with me."

"Well that sounds like you're asking me out and it's your fault Naruto-kun."

"Well I wasn't. And why the hell did you call me Naruto-kun?"

"Because I can." I buried my face in his neck and started to kiss and nip at the soft tissue of his throat. I looked out of the corner of my eyes and saw Naruto's nails digging in to the rug. "What's wrong Naruto-kun? Don't you like it when kiss your neck?"

"Get off me Sasuke-teme!" He struggled to get out from under me.

"Why Naruto-kun? Don't you liked me?"

He stopped struggling and looked me in the eyes. Then he said "Yeah I do like you. But don't let that go to your head."

"Oh it's going to my head. I'll dream about you saying that for the rest of my life, Naruto-kun."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" He was starting to get pissed off and I thought he looked absolutely adorable.

"Why? It sounds cute. Just like y-"

"Don't call me cute!" His face turned red with furry. He managed to get his hands free of my grip and he pushed me off him.

"Naruto," I wined. "How am I supposed to have any fun if you won't let me?" I knew the wining would throw him off his guard.

"Seriously Sasuke, what is wrong with you?" Naruto was slowly retreating toward what he must have thought was the door but was actually a wall. I walked toward him just as slow as he was backing away from me. When his back hit the wall he got scared. "Sasuke get the hell away from me," Naruto whispered.

I stopped where I was and looked down at the floor. "Naruto I…well I have…feelings for you." I looked up at him through my lashes. The look on his face was one of wonder and shock. I really wanted to know what he was thinking. "I know how that must sound coming from 'the fearless and powerful Uchiha Sasuke', but it's true though. I really do like you." I looked back at the floor because I didn't want to see the look on his face when that sunk in.

"Are you screwing with my head or are you telling me the truth?"

"I'm serous." Heat flooded my cheeks. "And if you don't feel the same I can understand." I felt the tears stinging my eyes, I just prayed they didn't spill over while Naruto was here.

Warm arms wrapped around me and Naruto whispered "All you had to do was tell me Sasuke-kun." And with that the tears spilled over and I knew I was going to hate myself for it for the remainder of my life.

"Did you just call me 'Sasuke-kun'?" I sounded like I did the day Itachi killed my parents.

"Yeah. Sasuke are you okay?" He pulled away from me to look at my face and I looked away. "Sasuke what's wrong?"

"Nothing Naru-kun." I pulled him back to me and I held him tight.

"Sasuke. Are you planning to let me breath any time soon? 'Cause if not then you should call the hospital now." I loosened my grip and we laughed.

"I love you, Naruto" I whispered.

"I love you too, Sasuke." he whispered back. Then he tilted my head up a little so I was looking at his face and gave me a chaste yet sweet kiss. I pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes. He smiled and said "What's wrong Sasuke-kun? Don't you like it when kiss you?"

"Don't quote me Naruto." I said seriously. "I hate it when people quote me."

"Oh don't be such a baby Sasu-kun. I like you better when you blush." He caressed my cheek and once again heat rose to my cheeks.

"Kiss me again Naru-kun, please." He pressed his lips to mine once again and this time I kissed him back. When his tongue grazes my bottom lip I allowed him entry to explore my mouth. Then I took my turn exploring his mouth. He moaned when my tongue met his. By the time we pulled away for some air, both our faces were flushed and we were panting. "Thank you Naruto."

"Anytime Sasuke." He smiled at me and I wanted to take him to my room so badly but I didn't want to move to fast. "So didn't you say something about fucking me?"

My blush deepened considerably and I said "I was joking."

"Oh that's too bad. I was looking forward to it too." He started to pout and then I remembered my hard-on. I realized that it was straining against the zipper of my pants and just thinking about fucking Narutos' tight ass made me hornier than ever. "Sasuke press your body to mine."

"I don't think that's the best idea Naru-kun."

"Why not? Because you are as hard as a rock? Well I have news for you my love." He got closer to me and whispered, "I have one too." Then he spun us around and pinned me to the wall. When he started to grind his erect member on mine, I was lost in ecstasy. "That feels good, doesn't it?"

"Harder Naru-kun. Please."

"Where's your room?" I pointed to the door on the opposite side of my living room. "Common Sasuke." Naruto pulled me to my room and sat me on my bed.

"What are you doing Naruto?"

"Just wait." He straddled me and started to grind on me very hard.

"Ah. Naruto. Mm-more." I moaned.

"As you wish my love." He started to kiss me again but this time more passionately than before. I didn't realize he had started taking our cloths off until he pulled away to take my shirt off and I saw that he was topless already. "Lay down Sasuke. I'll make you feel better than you've ever felt in your life. So do you want to be on top?"

"Do you mind being on the bottom?"

"Not if you're the one on top of me." Then he laid down on his back and beckoned me to lay on top of him. "Sasuke are you okay? Don't you want to make love to me?"

"Of course I do, But I want you to want me to."

"Well I do. Please Sasu-kun?" I nodded and started to take his pants off. I reached into his and noticed he didn't have anything on under them. Then I wrapped my fingers around his length. "Sasuke stop torturing me and-ah Sasuke!" I put his hot length in my mouth and started sucking on it. The moans that escaped his lips were making me impossibly hard. "Get up Sasuke."

"Trust me Naru-kun I already am." I was going to go back to giving my lover a blow job but he pushed me away. "What's wrong?"

"I want you inside me, not the other way around."

"Okay." I took his pants all the way off and marveled at his naked body. Then I took off my pants and went in my night stand and grabbed the lube I kept just incase.

"Have you been planning this baby?" His hips thrust upward when I applied the lube to his entrance.

"No I've been hoping that you would some day want to be with me…intimately." Then I applied a generous amount of lube to my cock and some to my fingers.

I inserted my first finger in him and he begged "Sasuke just get inside me, now, please."

"Okay sweetie." Then I took my finger out and pushed the head of my penis into my lovers entrance very slowly so I wouldn't hurt him. "Naru you're so tight," I grunted but I don't think he heard me. He's so vocal I could barley hear my self. I had to try very hard not to pound him into my bed.

"Go Sasuke," he said when I was all the way in. I started slow but soon my hormones took over and I was pounding into Naruto like there's no tomorrow. "OH GOD SASUKE! YES!" Naruto yelled as I pounded him as hard and fast as I could manage. I felt my climax coming and I pumped Narutos member until we both came. The pleasure that ran through me at that point was, like Naruto said, better than I've ever felt in my life.

I collapsed on top of him and he stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. "That was great Naru-chan."

"Why do I have to be the girl in this relationship?"

"Because Sasu-chan sounds dumb that's why." I rubbed his face and he smiled.

"Well I do like to bottom for you. So I guess that does make me the girl. Just no calling me cutie pie or any of those other stupid girly nick names guys call their girlfriends. Okay?"

"Okay Naru-chan. Goodnight sweetie." I said rolling next to him.

"Goodnight Sasu-kun," Naruto whispered and he rolled over and I wrapped my arms around him. Then we fell asleep.

The End


End file.
